


Connecting the Dots

by dreamkist



Category: People of Earth (TV 2016)
Genre: Acceptance, Aliens, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: A collection of Tumblr prompts.





	1. How We Got Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplemoonwaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoonwaves/gifts).



After tilling one of his fields all day and enduring his son’s sullenness, Ennis drove into town and planted himself on his favorite barstool to enjoy a nice, quiet drink. About halfway through the beer his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Ennis! My buddy,” Gerry said from behind him and clapped him on the shoulder.

Ennis wanted to be left alone with his beer, but he managed a simple “Gerry” in greeting.

Of course Gerry plopped himself down beside Ennis and ordered his own drink.

“So what are you doing out tonight?” Gerry asked. “I was working on the orientation binder, but I needed a break. Then I called Kelly, and we decided to meet here for a drink.”

“That’s nice.”

“Yeah, oh look, there’s Kelly!” he waved her over.

Ennis just sighed and took another drink.

Thirty minutes later and Yvonne and Richard had also appeared. Then somehow Margaret and Gina were there too. Even Chelsea was there.

The group was seated at the bar. Ennis wasn’t sure how this had happened, but there he was, surrounded by the people he had gotten to know through their shared experience.

They were talking over each other as always, and he could only catch parts of their conversations.

“Awesome sativa…”

“You should see the ass on this man.”

“And how did you feel about that?”

Ennis looked around at the group then took a drink. Having people who accept you – maybe it wasn’t a bad thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don raising Alex AU

“And this is a–well, this is something, I don’t know,” Don examined the object he had picked up. He wasn’t sure what it did. He had found it in a storage room with some other things the human baby might be interested in.

The human baby blinked up at Don as he held it before her.

She reached tiny hands toward it, and he couldn’t deny her. He laid the object beside her.

“You like that one, don’t you?” He was thrilled by her happy smile.

* * *

Human toddler Alex held her favorite toy as she watched Jeff work.

“Damn it, Don, it’s staring at me again,” the Grey complained, “and what is that thing it always plays with?”

Alex could see Don was upset with the Grey’s tone. She aimed the toy at Jeff, and a blast of energy shot out and hit him. He fell from his chair and lay unconscious on the floor.

Don looked from Jeff to Alex.

“Oh–he will not be happy when he wakes up,” Don said worriedly.

But Alex giggled, and a large smile lit up his face in response.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something silly and cute of jeff x kurt

Kurt arrived on the ship from his mission and placed a bottle in front of Jeff.

“What’s this?” Jeff asked looking at the bottle filled with liquid.

“You said you’re a simple guy with simple tastes, so I brought you some soda. Lots of bubbles.” Kurt went to enter his report.

Jeff’s large eyes gazed at Kurt until he remembered himself. He tried to pick up the bottle but only managed to knock it over. He quickly righted it.

“Thanks, Kurt,” he said and tried to sound cool.

Before getting back to work, he snuck another look at the Reptilian.


End file.
